User talk:The Platinum Shadow
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the :File:Ginrei Sword.png page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :'''Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Salubri|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Salubri|Salubri]] ([[User_talk:Salubri|Talk]]) 16:01, June 24, 2010 Edits It was entirely not constructive. This site has policies and guidelines as noted above. We are very strict about them. Not only was the picture not put on the talk page and determined whether or not it should be added to an already established article that wasn't requiring that particular pic but the pic was bad quality. Also we in no way allow speculation or personal opinions in the articles. Referenced facts are all that are to be placed in the article with few exceptions. --[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri''']] [[User talk:Salubri|('''Talk''')]] 16:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Another policy explicitly states your not to remove content from your talk page especially admin warnings. [[User:Salubri|'''Salubri''']] [[User talk:Salubri|('''Talk''')]] 17:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) hey did you name yourself after loyd from legend of the dragoons? Closed Discussions Please do not edit a closed discussion.-- Well it is not my problem you had a premature closure, if you don't know what a word means then that's your problem. However, I am an accomplished wordsmith so if believe I have more to say, you will see it. Just because you put a fancy template at the top doesn't mean you resolved any issues, you're just too immature to realize other people have intelligent things in which to argue with. [[User:The Platinum Shadow|The Platinum Shadow]] ([[User talk:The Platinum Shadow|talk]]) 21:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fight if you will but I am the head of the grammar corner as well as the policy and standards committee. I know how things work around here and I know what words mean. If you insult me, I will have you blocked. I closed the discussion as it was over. We are not here to speculate which espada are vasto lordes and which are not. For all we know, Zommari, Nnoitra, Harribel, Baraggan, Starrk and Yammy could be Vasto Lorde and not Aaroniero, Grimmjow, Szayel and Ulquiorra. There is no proof either way. Now I suggest you start acting a little more mature and I will point you to our [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|policies]]. Read those, especially the [[Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy]] and [[Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy]].-- First of all, I don't care much about titles or those who flaunt them, especially from a user with an ego centric name like Godisme. I am not insulting you, I am just merely stating the facts. Just because you close a discussion does '''not '''mean it is over, it is over when there are no more valid arguments to be had. And I am very mature, were I to have power I would not censor other people just because their logic bested me or threaten to block them because of it. There is only one definition of majority, thus you cannot argue that Kubo could mean different things by it. The options for majority are: A. More than half. B. More than half. or C. More than half. Take your pick. So althought borderline Espada such as #6 and later applies to your statement, #4 would clearly be a Vasto Lorde under the definition. [[User:The Platinum Shadow|The Platinum Shadow]] ([[User talk:The Platinum Shadow|talk]]) 02:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) When I close a discussion you are not to edit it. End of story. If you edit a closed discussion, you are in violation of our policy and will be blocked for violating it. As I already said, majority means more than half yes, but we do not have the ability to discern which of the espada fall under there. The only ones we know of are Harribel was a Vasto lorde, Grimmjow was an Adjuchas and Aaroniero was a Gillain. That leaves 7 Espada whom all could be vasto lorde or not. Until Kubo says who, we are not placing any information on any page. End of story. Please review our speculation policy again.-- Removing Talk Page Content